UnderSwap: Logan's Story
by luxboy65
Summary: This story is about a cool Undertale AU and the fortunate and/or unfortunate soul who enters it. Rubbish summary but cool idea don't hate me. 99.99% chance for OC/Undyne or 00.01% chance for OC/Muffet
1. Chapter 1

Underswap:Logan's Story

I don't own Undertale or Underswap

 _ **Prologue**_

So…. how do I do this? Ummm...hello! I'm Logan, Logan Smith and i'm the son of the President of the U.S.A and the first ambassador of the humans and monsters. This is well ummmmm… darn it! I suck at these things! What i'm trying to do is tell you how this happened but I don't know how to do this…...Well! I'm trying this anyway. So you might think being the son of the C.I.C is cool, well here's the hard truth, it's not, everybody at school wants to be my friend for bragging rights, i'm swarmed by Secret Service agents almost all the time, and my dad doesn't have enough time for me anymore since he he became the big P! **(hehe)** I can't even go to Mom because she died when I was 5…... So after a year in office Dad said we were going camping and we could bond on the trip too.

So after we got to the campsite we put up all the tents and stuff and I then asked my Dad "Hey, can I go explore the area Dad?" I asked with a hopeful smile "Sure kiddo, just come back before dark and don't go far, okay?" "Ok Dad!" I run into the forest as fast as I can. After maybe a hour I find a cave, and me, being the young, immature, and irresponsible 18 year old teenager I am, enter it. I look around in it wondering where am I, this reminds me of Undertale, that amazing piece of work that's really popular, man I don't know how many hours well wasted on that amazing thing. I find a giant hole in it, if I wasn't so surprised I would of took a selfie. So yeah I then say to myself "Well there's almost a 99.99% chance this is just a hole." I then walk out the cave and towards the campsite.

 _ **Narrator POV**_

The cave then fills up with a war cry as Logan sprints back in and leaps into the hole, shouting "YOLO!" God, what a idiot.

Lux is not paying me enough **(AN:Oh, so $17.00 a hour is not good enough huh, how about I knock your pay to Mcdonald's pay. Yep $7.00 a hour.)** Oh no urgghhh me and my big fat Narrator mouth. This is the end of the chapter…. Bye

 _ **AN:Ok here it is a new story that not going to be noticed….so yeah the pairing i'm leaning towards is Logan/Undyne but there might be a 0.01% chance to be Logan/Muffet….Reviews are appreciated, I finished this at 3:52…..in the morning….Man I must care about you guys to do this. Sorry it's shorter than Kanye West's temper but hey I know I suck so don't tell me what I already know. I have 2 one-shots and a story in the works. The story is Called Stuck in the Loud House, the first Loud House fanfiction, maybe, it depends on when this comes out.**_

 _ **Later Gators, i'm going to sleep for 10 hours now.**_

 _ **P.S Don't feel bad about the Narrator he is a "difficult" guy but he will always be loyal employee…...Or Else**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **So here is the second chapter of Underswap: Logan's Story!**_

 _ **This is like the 2nd greatest AU of Undertale, the 1st being Underfell of course, I could make a story for that, maybe.**_

 _ **Show some love and review!**_

 _ **Logan POV**_

I open my eyes slowly as I recall what happened _'Oh yeah I was a complete imbecile, well if I die at least i'll be on the national news.'_ I get up from the patch of flowers and dust myself off, oh I forgot to add what i'm wearing, told you i'm bad at this, so i'm wearing a red plaid flannel with a black undershirt and khaki cargo pants with brown hiking boots, i'm also wearing a black beanie. I check my iPhone 6s see it undamaged _'Yes! My apps and tunes wait'_ I reach down into one the side pockets a pull out my amazingly undamaged custom Charlotte Hornets-themed Beats Solo2 Wireless headphones. Man, it might suck sometimes being my father's son but it also has its benefits.

I put my headphones around my neck stuff away and i'm about leave but I spot our camping shovel laying there, I pick it up. _'No telling what might be there, waiting for me'_ I push open the large door leading to a light and more golden flowers and a Temmie? _'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?'_ I thought, internally having a mental breakdown as I wrap my head around this. _'Calm down Logan you're in a Undertale Au and you really don't need to be freaking out now.'_ "hoI! I'm Temmie, Temmie the Tem, you're new to the the UNDERGROUND aren't you?" I nod "Yes I am" I say through a forced smile _'_ _ **It be easy to snap his neck with my shovel**_ _, wait what in Colonel Sanders name was_ _that?'_ I shake my head after that dark thought. "Well allow me to show the ropes." The room goes dark and my chest tightens and then releases, I look down and see a dark blue heart with purple horizontal stripes. _'Cool, never seen that before.'_ "See that? That's your **SOUL**! The very culmination of your being, it starts out weak but you can make stronger by gaining **LV** , what's **LV**? Why **LOVE** of course, you want some **LOVE** don't you?" I shrugged "Sure" "Ok down here love is shared through little white "temmie flakes" I narrow my eyes and I grip my shovel tighter."Ok you need to catch as many as you can! Go on!" I reach out to how it feels, and yeah lets just say that it's a bee sting…...times 1,000,000. I kneel on the ground in pain. "You idiot in this world it's hoI or gooDboi" I feel anger rising up in me as I hear him laughing. I stand up and looked at him and he loses his smile.

 _ **Narrator POV**_

Logan has a dark look in his eyes as bolts of lightning flashed around him. But these are not normal bolts, they are black outlined in neon blue and his hands were covered in it. "What are you?" Temmie asked, there was no answer as Logan was too overcome with anger. Temmie tried to hit him with the tem flakes but they burn up before they hit him "AHHHHHHHH" Logan yells as he shoots a bolt towards Temmie and shoots him away.

 _ **Logan POV**_

After what happened I start to black out and I hear footsteps approaching me.

 _I wake up in a dark place, cold yet warm at the same time I stand up and I feel a presence. I turn around to face the invader and I see Frisk "What in the name of all that is holy are you doing here?" I ask, "Well your_ _ **SOUL**_ _brought me back from the dead, now let me offer you a deal you let me have your_ _ **SOUL**_ _and I won't kill everyone you love and care for." They said, "No I like my body so find someone else." I answer with a smug look on my face. They "put on" their creepy face and say,"I'm sorry,_ _ **WHO SAID THAT YOU WERE IN CONTROL?!**_ _" They jump towards me and I hit them on the head with my shovel….HARD. It knocks them out so I don't gain_ _ **LV**_ _, I nudge their head "Hey kid, you alright? If you are then." I kick them in the head 4 times, minding their HP, I then proceed to kneel down next to them and lift their head by their hair . "You aren't now, so don't do that ever again or, you my good friend,_ _ **ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME!**_ _The world goes black._

 _ **Hey there Gators its me! I put up a poll on my profile so go check it out! I would like some more info about Underswap like Asriel. Anyways i'm going to let you go! I have to work on the next Chapter BYE!**_

 _ **P.S any trolls or flames WILL BE DELETED! Bye.**_


End file.
